


Gold Bikini

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han realizes what Leia's wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Bikini

Han gritted his teeth, and felt his way along the _Falcon_ 's passageway. If he'd been asked before this, he would have said that he could find his way through his ship blindfolded.

He heard Leia call his name, and turned toward the blurry shape. Before he could say any of the thousand things he wanted to tell her, she closed the distance, pressed herself to him, and pulled his head down for a kiss. He skimmed his hands down her body; to his surprise, he found warm skin and cool metal.

When they came up for air he asked, "what _are_ you wearing?"

"Jabba has his minions dress me up as a dancing girl."

"I'm sorry I missed it," he grinned at her. "You wouldn't mind keeping it on until my eyesight gets a little better?"

"Actually, I was going to get out of it right now."

He was about to say something else, when she took his hand and led him to her cabin.


End file.
